


A Flower for the Lady

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tsundere Yurio, Valentine's Day, everyone around him is gross and fluffy, mentioned Victuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9748622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: Otabek pays Mila a visit on Valentine's Day.  Yuri ruins the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with this ship.

Too focused on practicing her routine, Mila was unaware that she was being watched until Yuri skated in front of her.  She pulled to a stop, raising an eyebrow at the boy.  “What’s up, Yura?”

Scowling, Yuri pointed over to the side of the rink where Otabek stood, watching them.  His frown only darkened when he saw Mila brighten up.  “He’s _my_ friend, you know.”

Mila stifled a laugh behind her hand, reaching out with her other one to ruffle Yuri’s hair.  “He’ll still be your friend, Yura.  I wouldn’t take that away from you.  But,” she said, smiling as she poked his nose, “You can’t keep him isolated from other people either.  Besides, I’m your friend, too!”

Still grumpy, Yuri swatted her hand away.  “Fine, whatever.  Go talk to him.  And we’re not friends!  You’re more like an annoying big sister!”

Finally laughing out loud, Mila ruffled his hair against before skating over to Otabek. 

From behind her, Yuri yelled, “You two better not end up being as gross as you know who!”

Only laughing harder at that, Mila waved him off before stopping at the wall of the rink.  “Hello Otabek.  How can I help you today?” she said, a teasing tone in her voice as she leaned against the short wall.

“Why was Yura shouting about us being gross?” Otabek asked, eyes flicking to his friend skating around the rink before turning his attention back to Mila.

Mila rolled her eyes, glancing back at Yuri as well.  “He thinks we’ll end up like Viktor and Yuuri, I guess.  But you didn’t answer my question,” she said, poking his chest.

“I don’t think anyone can end up like them.”  Cracking a small smile, Otabek reached into his jacket and pulled out a single red rose wrapped in plastic.  “I, um, wanted to give you this?  I would have gotten you more but this was all they had left.  I only just remembered it was Valentine’s Day…  I’m just glad I was still in Russia so I could at least get you this.”

Feeling a blush creep onto her face, Mila took the rose in careful fingers and brought it to her nose.  She inhaled the sweet scent of the bloom before smiling up at Otabek.  “Thank, Beka.”  Setting the rose down on the rink wall carefully, she grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

Otabek seemed startled at first but she felt him quickly relax into the kiss, even bringing up a hand to cup her cheek.

“I told you not to be gross!” Yuri shouted from somewhere behind them.

Mila turned to look at him, laughing at his bright red face.  “Little Yura thinks we’re gross,” she said before pulling Otabek into another kiss, ignoring the shout of _oh my god!_ from behind her.


End file.
